


Egotist's Concern

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	Egotist's Concern

“和我分手对你有什么好处？”

听到这话时，男孩僵住了笑脸。

他和恋人交往了四年，从高中到艺能技艺的学塾，眼看就是要卒业的时候了。出道后将年少的恋情封存，让青春关在盒子里，有什么不好？

“当然不好，哪里就好了。你如果要和我分手，就说出个好处来？”

恋人一向是不爱说话的人，非要他说话也是慢半拍，到了这时候反倒显得咄咄逼人。男孩一改刚才的僵硬，冷淡仔细地和他分析分手对两个人的好处。

“第一，从高中毕业，从艺能所毕业，没了同学和Jr们打掩护，如果我们再交往下去迟早会被人发现。到时候我们两个人还要不要业界混了？另外四个人怎么办？”

“第二，出道之后你我都会很忙吧，我觉得我们都把心放在工作上比较好。”

“第三…”

“等等。”恋人打断他的话。

“我们其实并不是什么刻骨铭心的真爱吧。”他却继续说了下去。

“说了半天，你也真没说出什么好处来。”恋人毫不在意四年的感情被他说的一无是处，“我说的是对于你个人而言，有什么好处。”

“受益人，多一个少一个，都不行。”他又补充。

男孩陷入逻辑怪圈，好半天才反应过来被带进了死胡同，反驳说：“所以说我为什么非得说出个对我自己的好处来不可。”

“因为你是个利己主义者。”

“那又如何？”

“你以后可是偶像中的Top，怎么能出道前就把人设给崩了呢？”

————————————————

在男人不知情的情况下，恋人在发布会上公开了自己的恋情。

对象是新出道的年轻女演员。

男人从摄影棚里往外走，面对记者的长枪短炮，任是舌灿莲花也说不出半个音节来。克制着心里的苦闷，扯出一张笑脸，对记者说出了“虽然我没有被提前告知，但是作为队友我会祝福”这样的违心之语。

拜托经纪人给那边传了个信息，约定了晚上见面的时间。

“和我分手对你有什么好处？”恋人又说。

男人早就过了会惊得瞠目结舌的年纪，此时只觉得这个人可笑地无理取闹，可他还是打算。

“我可以不用和另一个人分享恋人，”他苦笑出声，“这个理由你还满意吗？”

“你不用和她分享恋人。”恋人摊了摊手，“是她拜托我帮她炒作，半年后我们就会宣布分手。”

“就算如此，我也是在和一个顶着‘XXX的男朋友’的标签的人在交往吧，你把我当成什么了？”

男人很无力。他没有想到走过了十二年，落得一个这样的下场。就算恋人所说属实，被隐瞒、被欺骗、被当成傻子的感觉，像豺狼虎豹一样往自己心上撕咬。

“你不是利己主义者吗？”

“就是利己主义者，所以我现在及时止损有什么错？”如果今天原谅了他这一回，下一回就是公开婚讯，在下一回就是抱着孩子来问他讨礼。

“你仔细想想，”恋人握紧男人的双肩，“把我丢了，不只是失去了一个恋人，还失去了这么些年来浪费在我身上的心血，这样值得吗？”

男人不开口反驳，又心有不甘，只是恶狠狠地瞪着恋人。

“值不值得又碍什么事？”

“你当然不会做出不值得的事情来啊。”

————————————————

被宣布解散的时候，中居坐在电视前喝着小酒。

这样还不分手，那以后得多尴尬啊。这个念头突然闪过。他早就收到这样的风声了，对这个结果谈不上什么愤怒和悲伤，最多有一点无奈和一点疲惫。

过不到两分钟，恋人的电话就火急火燎地拨过来了。铃声听着格外急切，接起电话来，那边却还是一副不慌不忙的态度和语气道了个早安，问你看电视了没有，你是怎么想的。

我们分手吧。话到嘴边，说不出口。

两人对着电线沉默了很久。

“和我分手对你有什么好处？”他问。

中居有点发冷。这回怕是对方先起了这样的心思吧。

“我可以结婚了，可以有自己的孩子了。可以想多少点睡觉就多少点睡觉，可以想吃炸鸡的时候就吃炸鸡。可以不用等任何人，也不用让任何人来等我。”他如数家珍，说的尽是对方妨碍自己的事情。

“原来你对我这么不满啊。”他在电话另一头呵呵地笑出来，这样的时期，倒还能笑得出口。

“你才知道。”话说回头，要不是他胡搅蛮缠，这手早就分成了。

“那这么多年，”他指的是从认识开始，到现在的三十年，“你是为什么和我在一起呢？”

“喂，难道不是你…”

“是我吗？给你自己的事情做决定的，始终不是只有你一个人而已吗？”

什么嘛。明明就是他先问那些奇奇怪怪的问题，给自己树了一个什么利己主义者的人设，才不让分手。

“所以你还不明白吗，和我在一起三十年的理由？”

中居躲过了他的视线，表情一下子沉下来。

“是为了我自己，”他解释，“当然是为了我自己。”

恋人满意地露出了笑容。


End file.
